


Contagious

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Jack gets sick from Alex on the day of a show.





	Contagious

When Jack woke up feeling flu like, he didn’t know if he was madder at himself or Alex. For the past two days, Alex had been sick with the stomach flu. Since they were best friends, Jack wanted to be with Alex and try to help him feel better. He made him lots of soup and tea, helped him when he got sick, and gave him lots of cuddles. Rian and Zack had warned Jack about being around Alex too much. The two of them didn’t totally ignore Alex, but they knew that more than one sick band member at a time would be a problem for them. They had a meet and greet and a show that afternoon, and Jack was not looking forward to either. He knew that it would be a long day for him and Alex, and was already looking forward to after their show, when he could crawl back into his bunk, and try to get as much rest as possible on the day off that they had the day after. Deciding that staying in bed any longer would be pointless since he needed medicine, Jack slowly got up from his bunk. After a couple of coughs, he made his way out to the front of the bus. Rian and Zack were already out there, eating some breakfast and looking at something on their phones.  
“Hey man, what’s up?” Rian asked once he noticed Jack.  
“You guys were kind of right,” Jack replied in a raspy voice.  
“You’re sick, aren’t you?” Zack asked back.  
“Yeah, I feel fucking awful,” Jack replied, before sneezing.  
“Well, in the nicest way possible, you need to get the fuck away from us, dude. If all of us get sick from Alex, and now you, that would be terrible,” Rian pointed out.  
“Yeah, like, we’ll still help you two out some, but we need to keep our distance like you should’ve done with Alex,” Zack explained.  
“Can we have this damn lecture when I don’t feel like death? I’m just out here to get some medicine, then I’ll probably just go back to my bunk, or the back lounge,” Jack explained.  
“I think Alex is in the back right now, you might as well just go back there with him, I don’t think he could really do much more harm to you at this point,” Zack replied.  
“Yeah, Zack’s right. Alex would probably appreciate the company, anyway. If you guys need anything, just let us know,” Rian added.  
“Okay, we will,” Jack replied before walking to the back lounge of the bus. The other two were right, Alex was back there, under a big pile of blankets. He looked a bit better than he had the day before, but he still did look pretty miserable.  
“Hey Jack, what’s up?” Alex asked, before letting out a loud sneeze.  
“I hate you,” Jack replied, sitting down on the couch next to his friend.   
“What do you, oh wait, did I get you sick?” Alex asked, realizing what he’d done.  
“You sure did,” Jack replied, getting under the big blanket that Alex was under.  
“Oh shit, I’m so sorry man. Then again, you did spend a lot of time around me the past few days by choice, but I still do feel bad,” Alex replied.  
“Don’t feel too bad, like you said, it was my choice to be around you, so it’s kind of my own fault. I do feel pretty fucking terrible, though, to be totally honest,” Jack replied, having a small coughing fit.  
“Yeah, it’s definitely not fun. I bet Rian and Zack were pissed when you told them you got sick,” Alex said, laughing a bit.  
“Yeah, they definitely weren’t happy, but oh well, it’s already done. But I’m honestly really dreading our show and stuff tonight, I hate playing while feeling this bad,” Jack replied.  
“Me too, the past few days were really hard, but now I’m extra excited for that off day tomorrow, seems like we both really need it now,” Alex replied.  
“For sure. Man, I haven’t felt this bad in a long time, how’re you not dead from this shit?” Jack asked.  
“You get used to it after a while, I guess. I feel a bit better today, but I still feel pretty fucking awful,” Alex replied. Jack opened his mouth to reply but stopped himself when he felt his stomach start to do flips.  
“Are you okay, man?” Alex asked his friend, already knowing the answer. Jack just shook his head in reply.  
“Can you make it to the bathroom?” Alex continued. Jack shook his head and started to gag. He put one hand on his mouth, and the other on his stomach. Alex quickly got the bin that was in there for him and placed it under Jack. Just moments later, Jack started to get sick in it. Alex wanted to comfort Jack, since that’s what Jack always did for him, but seeing and hearing Jack getting sick was a lot for him to handle in the moment. Alex took a deep breath, in attempt to calm himself down, then put his hand onto Jack’s back, and began to rub it. Once Jack was finally done, he set the bin down.  
“That was not fun. Are you okay, though? I know seeing someone getting sick when you’re well is kind of a lot for you to handle,” Jack said.  
“It was a bit of a struggle, but you’re okay now, and that’s all that matters. We should probably rest up until we get to the venue, so we can at least give a half decent show tonight,” Alex suggested.  
“Good point. What about meet and greet? I don’t want to let the fans down, but I also don’t want to accidently give them this shit,” Jack asked back.  
“I think we should both not go, since this shit is apparently pretty contagious. You almost never get what I have from taking care of me,” Alex pointed out.  
“That’s true, I guess this is stronger or something. I think I’m going to go to sleep now, I feel pretty bad, and if I’m asleep, I don’t have to feel it,” Jack decided.  
“Good idea, I think I’ll do that too, since I don’t want to deal with this feeling, either,” Alex replied.  
“Sleep well, dude, hopefully we’ll feel a bit more alive when we wake back up,” Jack said, getting snuggled up into the blanket.  
“Same here, dude,” Alex replied. They were both fast asleep within minutes.  
\--------  
“Hey, wake the fuck up,” Rian said, shaking his sick bandmates.   
“What the hell do you want?” Jack asked in a groggy voice.  
“We’re at the venue, and we have to do soundcheck. It’ll be shorter since you two are basically dying, but we have to go inside now,” Rian explained.  
“Okay man,” Alex replied, coughing some. They slowly got up and felt much colder when they took off their blankets, even though it was June in California. They walked from the bus to the venue, over to where the stage was. After grabbing their instruments, they all took their places onstage. It was a much shorter soundcheck than they normally did, but Jack and Alex barely made it through. Once they were done, they all huddled up in the middle of the stage.  
“So, Zack and I decided that the two of you should skip the meet and greet,” Rian said.  
“We had the same idea, we don’t want to get anyone sick or anything,” Alex replied.  
“Cool, you two should go rest up in the green room for now,” Zack suggested.  
“We will, have a good time at the meet and greet,” Jack replied, before him and Alex made their way over to the green room. They got comfortable on the couch and ended up watching a movie. Once it was showtime, they helped each other get ready, and walked over to the stage.  
“Okay, we cut the set some, you’ll figure it out. If you need something while we’re onstage, communicate that to Rian or me,” Zack instructed.  
“It’s time!” the stagetech yelled. They all ran onstage to a crowd of cheering fans and took their places. To say it was a hard show for Jack and Alex would be an understatement. Towards the end, Alex had to run offstage to get sick, which made him even happier when the show was finally over. They all thanked the crowd, then walked offstage.  
“I’m ready to sleep forever,” Jack said, coughing.  
“Same here, I’m going back to the bus,” Alex decided.  
“We’ll catch up with you guys after we help the crew out some,” Rian replied.  
“Feel better,” Zack added, before Alex and Jack walked back to the bus. They changed into comfier clothes, then went to the back lounge. After setting up a movie, they turned out the lights and got as comfortable as they could.  
“Hey, I know I’ve said this, but I’m really sorry for getting you sick, man,” Alex said.  
“Don’t apologize, shit happens. Sorry I can’t really take care of you now,” Jack replied, half kidding and half serious.  
“It’s all good, I’m just glad that we can be with each other, being sick alone sucks, believe me,” Alex said.  
“Yeah, I bet it does,” Jack replied. Not much longer, the two of them were fast asleep with the movie still playing.  
\------  
Jack woke up the next morning when he felt the couch shift some. He still didn’t feel great, but he definitely felt a bit better than he had the day before. He opened his eyes and sat up to see a miserable looking Rian next to him.  
“Don’t even say anything,” Rian immediately said, before sneezing.   
“Welcome to the club, buddy,” Jack joked. The three of them spent their off day in the back lounge, resting and watching movies while all feeling miserable together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Sorry for going so long without posting, life got kind of crazy. I hope you all liked this, and another will be up soon! Lots of love, Liv


End file.
